The Higurashi Secret
by heartgirl9229
Summary: When Kagome's family visits, no one is expecting to find a hiden truth in the Higurashi twins when one falls down the bone eaters well.
1. An Accident

**Disclaimer: I own the newbies: Maeko, Amaya, and Kiyoshi, plus the plot. The characters InuYasha, Kaede, Shippo, ect. belong to Rumiko Takahashi, NOT Kathryn Madarasz unless she would care to make a donation.**

**FYI:**

' ' Thoughts

" "Speech

Author's note

**if you want me to update you just put your email in the review w/ update in the subject line.**

"Maeko, Ayame, and Kiyoshi will be staying with us for a while Kagome. Ayame is your age, and the twins Maeko and Kiyoshi are two years younger than you, but be careful, Jii-san lets them play around the well house. So if you can watch them tomorrow while I'm at Souta's soccer game I would be most appreciative, and I will take Ayame with me, she loves soccer!"

'Great I get to watch the twins' Kagome had never met Maeko. Kagome pulled at her uniform shirt as a knock sounded from behind the front door. Kagome slowly opened the door to see three unfamiliar faces.

Ayame wore a soccer uniform that was almost identical to Souta's except hers was light purple, with her auburn hair pulled into a tight, neat braid that shaped her face causing her dark brown eyes to look cold and dysfunctional, and chipped orange nail polish scattered carelessly on her hands.

Kiyoshi, the second oldest, wore perfect fitting jeans, and a plain black tee-shirt, his shoulder length hair hung limply around his face with a baseball hat shading his face.

While the youngest, Maeko looked… well Kagome couldn't think of anything but odd, yet beautiful. Maeko's onyx hair looked like silk as it flowed gently down her back and seemed to glow a bluish shade. She was wearing dark blue tight fitting jeans, plain black shirt that hugged her in all the right places, tidal wave nail polish that appeared freshly painted on her short bitten nails and brought out her cornflower eyes which she shared with her brother, **(They share the same eye color not the same eyes incase you didn't know that)** and a humungous blood red backpack that was obviously overstuffed slung over her left shoulder only to match the beanie that she wore proudly on her head with a pinkish emblem that resembled the Shikon no Tama.

"May we come in Kagome?"

"Yeah, or are ya going to stare at us all day?"

"Hai, hai come in. Sorry Ayame, and I believe this is Yoshi!" Kagome called Kiyoshi by that name ever since he was 3, and that was 13 years ago.

"Kiyoshi do you want to play some videogames with me?" Souta had run down the stairs hearing the new voices only to see his cousins. Souta barely knew his elder cousin but liked him for being his only male cousin.

"Sure." Kiyoshi didn't talk much but everyone was used to that. Souta grabbed Yoshi by the hand and showed him to the TV.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet my baby sister, and Yoshi's twin Maeko. You haven't met her before, she doesn't like loud noises and we have yet to have a quiet visit but I convinced my mom to let her come visit you all." Ayame stated proudly as if she was showing off a new car rather than her own sister.

"Maeko get back here!" Kagome shouted as Maeko walked over to the well house and entered the doorway while Ayame talked to Kagome. Kagome sprinted after Maeko who was leaning over the well to see if there was water in it. "Maeko be careful!" but it was to late, Kagome bumped into her younger cousin causing them both to fall into the well. Kagome watched as the flash of light surrounded her and realized that she was no longer in Modern Japan, but she wasn't alone at the bottom of the well…

**Well this is my second fanfic and the first w/ a Feudal Japan. Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to see if anyone likes my idea before I write too much. Please review if you like or hate my story. Writers like feedback no matter what my sister says.**


	2. Hello

**Disclaimer: I own the newbies and the plot. The characters InuYasha, Kaede, Shippo, ect. belong to Rumiko Takahashi, NOT Kathryn Madarasz.**

**FYI:**

' ' Thoughts

" "Speech

Author's note

**If you want me to update you just put your email in the review w/ update in the subject line.**

**In the Last Chapter:**

Kagome sprinted after Maeko who was leaning over the well to see if there was water in it. "Maeko be careful!" but it was to late, Kagome bumped into her younger cousin causing them both to fall into the well. Kagome watched as the flash of light surrounded her and realized that she was no longer in Modern Japan, but she wasn't alone at the bottom of the well…

Maeko wasted no time scaling the wells wall with great easy leaving a confused Kagome trailing after her.

'I don't get it, how can she come over to the feudal era? This is making my brain hurt!' Kagome's miko powers were constantly giving her headaches for here in this era her miko powers were a whole lot stronger.

"FOR ALL I CARE THAT WENCH CAN STAY IN HER OWN TIME." InuYasha couldn't take it anymore. Kagome had chosen Koga, Koga of all people! Then she left taking the Shikon no Tama with her.

The whole Jewel had only been together for a week before everything fell apart. The only good thing was the fact that the creep Naraku had died freeing Kanna and Kagura in the process. Kohaku has joined InuYasha's pack, finally ridden of Naraku with all of his memories slowly coming back to him.

"InuYasha calm down, Kagome will come back soon." Shippo trusted Kagome and no matter what would defend his okaa-san until her return

InuYasha looked up and sniffed the air. "Shippo?"

"What?"

"Do you smell that? I recognize Kagome's smell but there is a new smell, one I don't recognize." InuYasha got nervous, 'could she really have mated that baka wolf?'

"InuYasha that smells like an inu hanyou!"

"Kagome watch out there is a hanyou close to you!" Sango yelled at her friend while getting her weapon off her back.

"Hidaikotsu" Maeko looked scared as the boomerang type object flew at her only to be protected by her cousin's miko shield.

The gang looked confused, had Kagome really saved the hanyou? Miroku noticed just then how remarkable Kagome's friend looked.

As Kagome reached the others without releasing the death grip on Maeko she explained everything when Sango's warning clicked inside her head,

"What do you mean there was a hanyou?"

"Kagome InuYasha was a big meanie while you were gone." Shippo whined as he settled in Kagome's lap causing Kagome to let go of Maeko who for certain thought her circulation was about to be cut off.

"What do you mean 'what hanyou' wench. Your friend reeks of it."

Out of nowhere a voice spoke out that sounded beautiful, like music softly fading for the voice was indeed fading as it spoke making extremely hard to understand unless you were a hanyou or a youkai.

"So do you. Are you not hanyou as well?"

Kagome looked surprised, the miko inside her said that Maeko was the owner of that voice, but Kagome knew that couldn't be, 'She's a human, there is no way Maeko can be a half demon.'

"InuYasha, Sit boy sit sit sit sit sit!" Kagome couldn't stand it she hadn't sensed a hanyou other than InuYasha. Reaching out for her cousin's beanie she knew what she had to do. Inu hanyous have dog-ears jutting out of their head. Kagome's hand had slowly grabbed the red beanie and pulled it off Maeko's head…

**Hope you liked it, if I don't get at least one review I probably won't continue this story. But just so you know InuYasha tends to jump to conclusions… **

**Until Next Time!**

**Kathryn Madarasz**


	3. Results

This Chapter is dedicated to the big nerd on campus for the review, and Sueric for the inspiration. Without you two this story would cease to exist!

Disclaimer: I own the newbies and the plot. The characters InuYasha, Kaede, Shippo, ect. belong to Rumiko Takahashi, NOT Kathryn Madarasz.

**FYI:**

' Thoughts

" "Speech

Author's note

**If you want me to update you just put your email in the review w/ update in the subject line.**

**In the Last Chapter:**

"InuYasha, Sit boy sit sit sit sit sit!" Kagome couldn't stand it she hadn't sensed a hanyou other than InuYasha. Reaching out for her cousin's beanie she knew what she had to do. Inu hanyous have dog-ears jutting out of their head. Kagome's hand had slowly grabbed the red beanie and pulled it off Maeko's head…

Kagome pulled off the beanie with one sweep and looked at the top of her onyx hair covered head.

Nothing! There was just hair! There were no cute dog-ears atop of her head. Kagome handed Maeko her beanie back, and Maeko immediately returned it to her hair, which lay perfect as if untouched.

'Lucky!' Kagome thought, 'I would have had really bad hat hair!'

InuYasha looked confused, he knew what he smelt, Shippo smelt it to, yet no ears? He would have to figure this one out, one way or another…

InuYasha's thoughts were soon interrupted, "InuYasha?"

"Yeah wench?"

"SIT BOY!"

InuYasha hit the wooden floor of Kaede's hut with a large thump. "Say you're sorry!"

Quickly recuperating, InuYasha jerked up. "Look, I know what I smelled and it ain't no human!"

Maeko moved to the corner of the hut away from everyone except Kohaku who appeared to be sleeping in that corner at this moment.

"Kagome. Ye say she came from the yonder well, just as ye did yourself?" Kaede looked shocked.

Kagome nodded to the gray haired priestess before her without taking that, if-looks-can-kill-you'd-be-dead, expression off of InuYasha.

"What is her name child?"

"Her name is Maeko. She's my cousin, and she two years younger that InuYasha and me!" Kagome stated proudly in her matter-o'-fact tone forgetting to be mad at InuYasha.

"Kagome I'm much older than you." InuYasha growled at her but saw that heated gaze grow behind her eyes he retreated, "But in human years, I guess we're about the same age."

"Can she speak Kagome?" Miroku asked, all but forgetting the girl was in the room.

"Yes." Replied the girl who had defiantly been forgotten. Maeko's voice danced gracefully into the void as if unheard although the friends had stop taking to stare.

Kohaku kept quiet, 'She looks familiar.' He thought suddenly staring at her intently.

Sango watched as the fidgety Maeko silently walked out of the hut.

Sango watched her and silently slipped away from the group. Everyone was getting ready to sleep and Kagome had clearly forgotten that Maeko was supposed to be in Modern Japan.

"Maeko?" Sango called out as she reached the clearing Maeko had been sitting in.

"Yes?"

Sango slipped into a nervous wreck, the girl reminded her so much of Naraku's reincarnation Kanna, a small child of nothingness, with her monosyllable answers.

"I came to apologize for trying to attack you earlier."

"It's O.K."

"Maeko, Sango, it's getting cold, what are you doing at here?" Kohaku looked at them while searching the surroundings with his eyes, a habit he had received ever since he was released from Naraku's spell, as if afraid he would come back. The question was obviously pointed more towards his sister.

"Someone is coming." Maeko said flatly.

InuYasha dashed outside eavesdropping on the conversation, Sango was just arriving apologizing as he settled himself into a nearby bush.

All of a sudden Maeko said something about someone coming and InuYasha's nose got to work. Something familiar tickled InuYasha's nose as he discovered what it was… Sesshomaru!

"Kohaku, I thought you were asleep." "InuYasha came outside so I came to look for you two." 

"We know, InuYasha is hiding right over there." Sango said pointing to the bush that held the said hanyou.

"Sango I want to talk to Maeko." And with that InuYasha grabbed hold of the wrist Kagome made sore and ran fast into a clearing as far away from the others, and Sesshomaru's scent as he could while staying in the woods.

"I know you're a hanyou! I don't know why you look as smell so differently but you're an inu hanyou! Why didn't you tell her?"

"What's your name?"

InuYasha looked at her and sniffed the air.

He was here!


	4. Enter Sesshy

Disclaimer: I own the newbies and the plot. The characters InuYasha, Kaede, Shippo, ECT belong to Rumiko Takahashi, NOT Kathryn Madarasz.

**FYI:**

' Thoughts

" "Speech

Author's note

**If you want me to update you just put your email in the review w/ update in the subject line.**

"Where are they?" Crocked Ayame, choking on her tears and lack of breath, "My little sister goes missing, and to top it all off, Kiyoshi is missing! They're lost!" She managed to choke out on one large breath of air.

"Ayame, honey, calm down. I'm sure they're fine so there is no need for you to get all worked up."

Mrs. Higurashi tried her best to calm down her distressed niece, she had an idea where her daughter was and most likely in excitement took her cousins to see her friends.

"Kagome probably took them to her friends house. Kiyoshi has been overprotective of Maeko and would never let anything happen to her. If they are at her friends house they won't be back for a few days."

Ayame was calming down, 'Yoshi is overprotective. I know Kagome since we were in diapers. She'll watch the twins carefully.'

Souta walked into the room, he had been attempting to finish the level he was on, on his game-boy, **(I don't own game-boys either, like I stated in my other stories, I own anything. Poor me.) **but the drama in the kitchen made him loose his focus.

"Souta will you bring Ayame with you to pick up some pizza. Kagome brought your cousins to see InuYasha."

"Hai okaa-san"

"Who's InuYasha?" Ayame was going back into hysterics, InuYasha, a boy hanging out with Kagome!

The youkai strolled over to the well and jumped in with great ease and a look of years of well jumping.

He knew where he was going, gripping his chuuko bag, he left the Sunset Shrine. The all to familiar flash of light surrounded his body, a tingling feeling consumed him.

Stuffing his hat inside his bag, he pulled his hair into a low ponytail and took off at full youkai speed. He smelt his sister's sent lingering at his friend Kohaku's village.

Rin and Jakken looked up at the two before them, Rin prancing happily, and Jakken, well he stood like an ugly statue on Sesshomaru's right side.

Rin let go of Sesshy's heirloom pelt in amazement, wanting to meet the girl in front of her.

Sesshy sniffed the air. 'There is a thick smell of hanyou about her sent. Why the does she look human?' The situation confused him until he saw what she has playing with.

Much to his dismay she was dressed like that miko girl Kagome.

Maeko turned around to see a gorgeous inu youkai with a toad youkai and human trailing after him.

"InuYasha put away Tetsaiga, I'm not here to fight you.

InuYasha had his hand on the hilt of his katana.

A/N: How do you like it! If you don't understand some of the Japanese words, email me and I'll help you. PLEASE R&R!

**Arigato.**

**I read a fanfic about hanyou and youkai being pets and Kagome bought InuYasha, Sango owned Kilala, and Miroku owned Shippo and Kouga. If you know the title or author of that fanfic, it's on media miner, please tell me, I want to read it but can't remember what it's called.**

**Arigato,**

**Kathryn Madarasz**


	5. WHAT!

Disclaimer: I own the newbies and the plot. The characters InuYasha, Kaede, Shippo, ECT belong to Rumiko Takahashi, NOT Kathryn Madarasz.

**FYI:**

' Thoughts

" "Speech

Author's note

**If you want me to update you just put your email in the review w/ update in the subject line.**

**In the Last Chapter:**

Maeko turned around to see a gorgeous inu youkai with a toad youkai and human trailing after him.

"InuYasha put away Tetsaiga, I'm not here to fight you."

InuYasha had his hand on the hilt of his katana.

Kiyoshi picked up his sisters sent, but it was mixed in with two males and a child! 'Maeko you better be ok, or Ayame will kill me. Racing deep into the forest he saw it. Sesshomaru. He ran faster until he was right in front of his twin, he hadn't realized that his Concealment Charm had fallen off when he hit a tree.

"Kiyoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"Your charm fell off."

InuYasha was confused, 'What did she mean, Your charm fell off?' Inu was deep in thought. Sesshomaru took in the boys scent, inu youkai.

"Rin is happy to meet you!" Rin was overjoyed that more people had joined them, the ningen almost finished with Maeko's braid.

"Yoshi what did I tell you about bringing her here?" Sesshy's face as stoic as always, Rin looked up at the two confused, but spotted a piece of cloth on the ground and tied up Maeko's hair.

"Who's this Yosh?"

Inu hated this, he had no clue why but the aristocratic assassin seemed to enjoy being around the two.

"Wait… You both wear Concealment Charms! I was right you are hanyou! I can't wait to tell Kagome!"

"InuYasha, watch Rin and Jakken. If anything happens to them your dead."

Sesshomaru grabbed Maeko's wrist and Kiyoshi's upper arm taking off at full youkai speed and launched into the air to fly to the Western Lands castle.

InuYasha looked dumbstruck and ran to his group. Kohaku looked up at InuYasha and told him to keep it down.

"Where's Kagome brat!"

"Inu keep quiet Kaede is asleep, Sango and Kagome are taking a bath Shippo and Miroku took off a few minutes ago.."

Inu slumped down on the hut's wooden floor and fell asleep.

Maeko's eyes went wide with fear as she and the two youkai approached the towering castle. Kiyoshi and Sesshomaru were entering the castle dragging the frightened hanyou behind them.

"Yoshi, where are we?" Maeko trembled, her ears were twitching all around and the different smells tugged at her nose, this was way different from the smells of the city.

"Kiyoshi, did you not remind her?"

"I didn't expect her to forget otokooya."

"What!" Maeko clearly hadn't heard her brother; I mean this guy couldn't be their father. Their otokooya was in Tokyo, not… well wherever they were right now.

"Maybe you should remind her. I will be back before the evening meal." And with that, Sesshomaru left the library where he had brought his siblings.

Kiyoshi sat down near a table and motioned for his twin to sit next to him. Maeko carefully inched her way over to the table and sat down.

(Kiyoshi speaking, Maeko speaking)

"Maeko, there's something we need to talk about."

Maeko remained silent but nodded her head. The only time her brother had ever talked this much was at their mother's funeral when they had been told that they were going to be adopted by the Higurashi family.

"His name is Sesshomaru, but everyone calls him sama. He is our otokooya."

"Our otokooya is dead!"

Kiyoshi grabbed his sister's wrist and made sure he had her attention. Maeko didn't even attempt to wriggle free.

"Maeko he was never dead. I thought you would understand that. After we were born okaa-san took us to the well and jumped in bringing us to the future, and don't you dare hit me! After she died, mom's friend found a family that was looking for kids and that is how we met Aya and the rest."

Kiyoshi let go of Maeko's wrist and whispered an apology.

Jaken stepped into the room only to get growled at by the inu-youkai.

"Master Kiyoshi it is I Jaken."

"Jaken." Yoshi smirked and before you can say eek threw a stick that magically appeared at the toad's head.

"Mistress Maeko!"

Mae started to laugh at the poor toad for trying to use her as a shield.

"You two never change!" Jaken spat at the twins as he ran terrified out of the room.

"Who's he? He smells like Jii-san's home-made prune juice."

Yoshi realized he had left his bag near in the forest and called to Jaken and commanded him to go fetch it along with Mae's bag, which was left at Kaede's hut.

While Yoshi was busy, Maeko slipped out of the room and into the hall that seemed to go on forever in both directions. Choosing the left side, Maeko ran at full speed attempting to find the way outside while hiding her scent so her brother wouldn't find her.

The sun began to set on the Higurashi shrine and Ayame was in hysterics, especially when InuYasha and Kagome showed up saying the twins were with his arrogant jerk of a brother.

Ayame went to the couch and immediately fell asleep.

"Kags, she's inu-hanyou. She showed me her ears!"

"InuYasha! You know that she isn't and that's final." The anger in Kagome was only rising so Kags dragged the poor defenseless hanyou outside around the back of the house. "Sit boy! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" InuYasha made about a thirty foot hole and remained their until he smelt ramen being cooked for dinner.

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken and Yoshi as they searched the castle for Mae.

"Me Lord! I told you, she disappeared!"

Sesshomaru picked Jaken up by the neck when he smelt a faint scent of sakura blossoms, lavender, and roses after a spring shower. Sesshy dropped Jaken on the ground and followed the scent that stopped at Rin's room.

**A/N- Yeah! Rin the Almighty! Gomen my friends call me Rin so I naturally like her a little more, but Mayu is my all-time favorite character, I sometimes cry when I think of what happened to her w/ the misunderstanding.**


	6. The Scent of Twins

Disclaimer: I own the newbies and the plot. The characters InuYasha, Kaede, Shippo, ECT belong to Rumiko Takahashi, NOT Kathryn Madarasz.

**FYI:**

' Thoughts

" "Speech

Author's note

**If you want me to update you just put your email in the review w/ update in the subject line.**

Recap- 

"Me Lord! I told you, she disappeared!"

Sesshomaru picked Jaken up by the neck when he smelt a faint scent of sakura blossoms, lavender, and roses after a spring shower. Sesshy dropped Jaken on the ground and followed the scent that stopped at Rin's room.

Maeko rolled her eyes as Rin once again tried to braid flower into her hair.

"See Maeko, I told you that you'd look pretty!"

Sesshomaru opened the door and watched Rin and Maeko.

"Well what do you think?" Rin ushered Maeko over to a mirror and showed her her hair.

"It looks nice Rin."

"Rin, Maeko, I have to leave and Kyoshi is looking for you."

Maeko left the room and followed her brother's sent that thankfully led outside.

Later that night

Maeko ran out of the castle at an inhuman speed not realizing she was being followed.

'I have to make it back to the well. I'm dreaming, that's it! This is all a nightmare and when I wake up I'll be back in England with Ayame, Kiyoshi my friends, and my parents.'

Picking up speed Maeko smelled the hanyou and her cousin and friends. For some reason Kiyoshi smells near… 'Wait! Kiyoshi!' Running as fast as she could, Maeko ran to Kaede's hut and collided with a red wall standing next to a spiky wall.

'Wait a second walls here aren't red or spiky, and they definitely aren't outside…'

Maeko lifted her head to come face-to-face with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha.

"See idiot, I told ya I smelt peppermint and spearmint! Now get lost!"

Kagome stepped out of the hut to see what the trouble was and ran to her cousins, for Kiyoshi had just arrived.

"Guys where were you? Ayame's going crazy and you're supposed to leave for England tomorrow."

"Is she ok? Maybe I should go and check on her."

Kiyoshi looked at her with pleading eyes, "Just think about what I told you, because I'm not going back."

Sesshoumaru kept a stoic mask and InuYasha looked awed.

'What does he mean, 'not coming back'? He wouldn't do this…' Maeko cautiously backed away, a look of disbelief in her eyes. She turned facing southeast and ran.

**A/N- FYI peppermint and spearmint are the smells of any pair of twins sweat. Maeko is spearmint, and Kiyoshi is peppermint.**


	7. Going Home

**heartgirl9229: Sorry, I forgot what to say.**

**InuYasha raises Tessaiga over his head**

**InuYasha: Kase no Kis----**

**Kags: Osuwari, Sit boy!**

**In fear for her life, said author runs behind Kiyoshi who sticks out his chest proudly**

**Kiyoshi: heartgirl9229 does not own me, my sister, Ayame, or any other character in InuYasha!**

**heartgirl9229: Hahaha! I may not own InuYasha and Co. but I own you, Ayame, and Maeko!**

**InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Miroku sigh and hand Kiyoshi $10 each**

**Kiyoshi: I told you all I could make her say it!**

**heartgirl9229: I feel used, waaaaahhhhhhhhh! OH, this chapter is dedicated to all who aren't fakes, those who are themselves!**

**Recap-**

Kiyoshi looked at her with pleading eyes, "Just think about what I told you, because I'm not going back."

Sesshoumaru kept a stoic mask and InuYasha looked awed.

'What does he mean, 'not coming back'? He wouldn't do this…' Maeko cautiously backed away, a look of disbelief in her eyes. She turned facing southeast and ran.

Jumping into the well, Maeko opened her eyes. To her horror, she was unable to get back. Hugging her knees to her chest, Maeko cried.

Maeko slowly crawled out of the well and saw InuYasha forest at night. She was thinking of all of the times with her brother and knew what she had to do.

Running west, Maeko ran to the castle where her brother was. She knew that Kiyoshi never lied, so she would trust him. After a fight with a castle guard, she followed her brother's scent to his room and hugged him.

"Did ya miss me?"

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter, but this is the end. I'm debating whether I should make a sequel to this or not... OH WELL... 2nd story I ever wrote... FINISHED! This ending sucks, but the ending for My Little Girl rocks on solid ice!**


End file.
